


Fun Times in Alola

by fsf99



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Vanilla, all aboard the sexytimes train choo choo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: Living in Alola, there are many ways to entertain yourself. Of course, this means that some people decide to make their fun a little more...intimate.A smut series written by yours truly, with multiple pairings across Alola! Suggestions are accepted!





	Fun Times in Alola

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this took months to finish. By which I mean, I wrote the first four paragraphs in January and the rest in two hours. In May. Anyway, welcome to "Fun Times in Alola"! Today, we will see the wonderfully steamy relationship between the happily married couple, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. If you have any suggestions or recommendations, I'd love to hear it! Pairing suggestions are welcome!

The sound of silence was one that rarely graced the walls of the Pokemon lab, where Alola’s premier Professor both lived and worked. It was almost deafening, this strange occurrence in the small and unseemly wooden hut. This was mostly attributed to two factors: the time of day and the current occupants.

It was a nice and beautiful afternoon, nearing sunset. Outside, the colors of the sun danced across the water, displaying itself in hues of orange, red, and purple. Wingull cawed over the beaches, as little Pyukumukus slowly slugged onto the sand, occasionally being carted off by the avian Pokemon. Every now and again a Magikarp would float onto the shore, flap about, and dive back in. Further up the hill, among the grass, little Yungoos could be seen skirting this way and that, looking for a meal that wasn’t there. And, instead of breaking the stillness, Professor Kukui’s house was still.

The man himself was actually inside, sitting at his kitchen table. He was sipping on a nice mug of Moomoo Milk, and was reading over his most recent copy of Professors Weekly. Published by someone named Morimoto, who apparently lived in every single region, the magazine was a collection of reader stories, science facts, and tips for caring for Pokemon, among other things. Kukui liked to read the stories and clip out the pictures, which he used to make a nice collage on the wall of his room.

Next to Kukui’s feet, under the table, two little Pokemon were resting, taking a nice little nap. Rockruff and Stufful were curled up next to Kukui’s sandaled feet, their soft breaths and warm bodies a nice feeling on his toes. A cute little Pikipek was camped up top, on the banister of the area Lillie would sleep. The girl had gone over to Sun and Moon’s house for the night, for a sleepover. Kukui let her go, after the two others had come to pick her up. They were 18, they knew what they were doing. 

The evening had started to darken, so Kukui set down the magazine and mug. He raised his hands up, next to his head, and clapped twice. Instantly the lights all turned on, bathing the house in a yellow glow. Kukui sighed through his nose, picking up the magazine again, but noticed that the mug was empty, with only a small puddle of chocolate powder grime at the bottom. He stood up, pushing his chair out with a soft scrape on the carpet, and walked to the sink. Rockruff and Stufful, suddenly disturbed from their rest, pawed up and yawned, only to go to nap on the couch instead. 

The professor went over to the kitchen counter, leaving his mug in there for cleaning later. There was only a plate in there, a white one. It was one that the two of them had owned for years, and there was some leftover Oran Berry pie on them. He couldn’t help but chuckle; Burnet was very good at making those. She knew he loved them, so she made them on special occassions. In this case, the special occasion was their anniversary.

Yes, the two professors had been married for some time now. This was to celebrate their two year anniversary, two years of love and research. Last night, they had a nice dinner, inviting Lillie’s friends and brother over to celebrate, along with their friends, which included all the trial captains and Kahunas. Somehow the house managed to survive having so many people inside. Now, however, it was calm. Burnet was still at work, and should be getting home soon.

Knock Knock Knock.

Right on cue.

“It’s open, dear!” Kukui called, turning around and leaning on the kitchen counter, looking back at the door. The doorknob turned, and it opened, revealing the love of his life.

Professor Burnet looked still energetic, even after a whole day of working on another island. That was one of the things Kukui loved about her: her absolutely incredible energy reserve. She could go an entire day on hikes or swimming in Hau’oli City, and she would not get tired. It was incredible to him.

Looking past her, she saw her ride Pokemon, Charizard, grunt, before taking off again. He huffed. Those Pokemon were a blessing, making travel between islands much easier and cheaper. That was probably the reason why they weren’t widespread. If everyone had one, then who would use the ferries?

“How was your day, dear?” Kukui asked, pushing off the counter and placing his hands in his pockets. As he did so, Rockruff and Stufful, seeing Burnet, hopped up, excitedly running to her and pawing at her leg. The professor laughed, scratching their heads and giving them attention. That was another thing Kukui loved about her. Pokemon just seemed to love her on sight, and that was no surprise to him. Burnet, in his eyes, was perfect in every way. If it wasn’t like that, he wouldn’t have married her.

“It went very well!” Burnet replied, patting the Pokemon so that they would run off, “We’re so much closer to our goal, I can just taste it. I’d say maybe a week more, and we can finally see what a Pikipek sees when it sleeps.” A tweeting from the second floor caused Burnet to look up, smiling.

“We’re not hurting the poor thing, don’t worry.” Pikipek, looking down, glared, then turned its head, huffing. Burnet sighed, and Kukui walked up to her finally.

“I see it was good, then!” he said, his trademark grin showing, “Are ya hungry? I think there’s some leftover pie in the fridge, it’s still delicious!” He turned to look at the fridge to emphasize his point, but a chuckle from his wife brought him back to attention rather quickly.

“I might be hungry,” she said, her lab coat draping off to reveal her usual tanktop, “But not for food. And now that we’re alone…” Kukui’s eyes widened, understanding her meaning. She was right, of course. Last night, the house was full of people, and with Lillie still living with them occasionally, there wasn’t much they could do. Now, however, it was the perfect opportunity. They weren’t going to pass it up.

Burnet winked at Kukui, walking off toward the bedroom. She paused at the door, having it half open.

“Wait for me to call you, okay?” With that, she walked in.

Kukui was astounded, because she almost never acts like this. She’s really never been the one to start anything like this, but hey, first time for everything. Realizing that the Pokemon were still out (and that he was getting a little “excited” down below), he quickly recalled them into their Pokeballs. He doesn’t usually do that, but there are times when he does not want any distractions.

“Come on, honey! I’m waiting now!” Burnet’s voice comes through the door, and hearing it makes Kukui so turned on it starts to strain against his green pants. Thankfully, he never wears a shirt, so he tossed off his lab coat and hat, leaving him in just his pants and socks. Excited, he goes to the door, opens it, and is greeted with quite the sight.

Burnet is very fast at changing. Or, well, undressing. She lay on their queen-sized bed with green sheets, all of her clothes off, dressed only in white underwear: a white bra and white panties. She smirked, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, crooking her finger so that Kukui would come over. And come over he did, shrugging out of his pants and keeping on his underwear, one that could barely hold on to his 8-inch erection. Burnet’s face lit up, and she had him come over to her.

“How long has it been?” she asked, trailing a finger along his dick, still in the underwear, “Two, three weeks?” 

Kukui shivered at her finger’s touch, nodding. Burnet grasped his length in her hand, the comparison making her hand seem tiny. Kukui held it in, looking down at her as she hooked onto the hemline of his clothing. With a gentle pull, she removes the distraction, letting his erection out into the open air. In doing so, it nearly strikes her face, but she just smiles, grasping the warm member in her hand again. Only now does Kukui give a vocal indication of his pleasure.

“I’ve missed this, you know.” Burnet’s voice is calm, yet sexy. Kukui lives for this. She stands, reaching up to gently kiss his lips. Kukui replies in kind, kissing his wife gently. The kiss lasts for a short while, Burnet wrapping her arms around her massive husband. Eventually, she pulls back, spinning them around, before pushing him onto the bed.

“Oof!” Kukui says with a smile, pretending to be hurt. Burnet, of course, doesn’t buy it, moving up the bed to his dick. She strokes it once, rubbing her thumb against his head. Kukui grunts, holding in his desire. Two whole weeks of nothing might not seem like a lot, but he is extremely sensitive to her touch, or any touch, after so long. Her cold hand starts to warm up, as it strokes his massive length up and down. While it’s not so massive that she needs both hands (no human has proportions like that), it still feels large in her hand, and she adores the feeling. Soon, she brings her face closer to it, teasing Kukui with her exhaling breath.

“Honey?” Kukui asked, “Did something happen at work or something?” He was really starting to be curious as to her sudden arousal. Burnet smiled, licking his tip to get a nice reaction out of him.

“Not at all, dear,” she says, brushing her white hair out of the way, “I just wanted to have some personal time with my husband, is that so bad?” Before Kukui can answer, Burnet’s mouth closes over his head, causing him to finally moan, a soft, quiet sound, very different from the professor’s usual manners.

Burnet’s mouth starts to suck on Kukui’s dick, making soft slurping sounds to accompany it. Her tongue swirls around his head, already tasting the precum leaking out. Kukui starts panting, and brings one of his hands to Burnet’s head, caressing her white hair. His large hand is as big as her head, and she takes this as a cue to start bobbing up and down, causing Kukui to drop his head back in pleasure.

Up, down, up, down. Burnet settles into a steady tempo, her head bobbing at a rhythm that would make a Kricketune jealous. She can’t take his entire member into her mouth (it’s too big to fit), but she gets at least half of it in, eliciting more moans from Kukui. Popping her mouth off, she licks her lips and moves her body, leaving her crotch up towards Kukui’s face. Her husband takes the hint, slowly removing her panties to find her wet pussy underneath.

As Burnet returns to pleasuring Kukui’s dick, Kukui pushes his tongue against her folds. The moans that she releases causes more pleasure to course through his body, and he spreads her apart more, pushing his tongue against her inside, every now and then flicking against her clit. That particular action caused her to shake, rubbing her pussy against his face more.

The two of them continued their actions for about five minutes. Kukui’s hips started to jolt, the pleasure causing him to thrust into Burnet’s mouth. Burnet, meanwhile, was shaking, her lower body starting to move more against Kukui’s mouth. Before either of them climaxed, however, Burnet moved her mouth off of Kukui, also moving her crotch away from his face.

“Something wrong?” he panted out, licking her juices off of him. Burnet says nothing, and instead positions herself over Kukui’s erect dick, facing down at him. Kukui smiles, putting his hands on her waist.

“I’ve waited weeks for this…” Burnet hisses, bringing herself down onto Kukui’s dick. As soon as he enters her, feeling the warmth of her inside combined with the wetness of her lower lips, he moans. Burnet, however, moans louder, her head pulling back, showing off her vocal cords. She goes all the way down on him, able to thanks to her arousal, but still stops just short of 6 inches. She and Kukui lock eyes, and she bends over, having her hands on his face as she raises her ass again, covering just the tip.

“You know I love you, right?” Kukui asks breathlessly. Burnet smirks devilishly, claiming his lips as her lower body lowers again, Kukui’s hands helping her to ride him. Their lovemaking, between Kukui fucking her and Burnet hungrily kissing him, starts shaking the bed. Thankfully, it isn’t a spring bed, or else there would be squealing like no one would believe. Due to Burnet’s energy and her absolute need for dominance, Kukui felt himself barely doing anything, just laying there, holding his love in his arms.

Burnet’s hips moved and gyrated, allowing Kukui’s dick to move around her insides, hitting every pleasurable spot possible. Soon enough, both of them can feel their climax rising, and they break the kiss, looking into each other’s eyes as they make love. Burnet’s white hair is now matted and sweaty, trailing around her, and Kukui’s is untangled and loose. 

“Hnng! Kukui, are you nearly there?” Burnet’s voice is strained with desire, trying to keep it steady.

“Oh, Arceus,” Kukui moans, “I am, honey!” Burnet lays her head against Kukui’s shoulder, crying out in ecstasy as the two get closer and closer to orgasm.

Burnet breaks first. 

With a moan, she cums, her orgasm coating Kukui’s dick, her arms grabbing him tight. Soon after, Kukui cums as well, his hips thrusting more as his seed spurted into her. Slowly, the two calm their movements, until they both ride out their orgasm. Burnet slips off of Kukui’s dick, rolling off and laying beside him, a hand on his chest as her body presses to him. Kukui’s arm wearily wraps around his wife’s waist, and he smiles at the ceiling.

“Kukui…” Burnet says, quietly. Kukui turns to her, suddenly worried. That worry dissipates, however, once he sees a glint in her eye.

“Ready for round two?”

Kukui nodded. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! The things you can write when you have a sudden burst of inspiration after four months. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, and don't worry, there's more where that came from! This is Sebi99cl, signing off!


End file.
